villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Neo Cortex
Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex is one of the two main antagonists of the Crash Bandicoot video game series (alongside Uka Uka). He is an evil genius who uses his intellect in his plans of world domination. Although his intentions are to destroy Crash Bandicoot, he and Crash had worked together, in the 2004 Crash Bandicoot video game, Crash Twinsanity, appearing as the deuteragonist, forcibly working with Crash to stop the game's antagonists, the Evil Twins, he and Crash also worked together in Skylanders Imaginators teaching Imaginator Skylanders how to use certain weapons and is a sensei along with Crash. History ''Crash Bandicoot'' Neo Cortex has always been a knowledgeable scientist. However, he was mocked by the scientific community for his absurd theories. Cast aside by them, he isolated himself on a distant Island off the coast of Australia, where he started to devise his plans to get revenge and rule the world. Alongside his partner Nitrus Brio, he created the Evolvo-Ray, a machine capable of evolving animals at unbelievable speed. Cortex had also created the Cortex Vortex, a machine designed to brainwash every creature that was first exposed to the Evolvo-Ray. Cortex wanted to create an unstoppable army of mutant animals to succeed in his goals. However, an experiment involving Crash Bandicoot soon goes awry, allowing Crash to escape the laboratory. Crash would eventually return to Cortex's castle to save his girlfriend Tawna and confront Cortex on top of his blimp. Cortex battles Crash, but is soon defeat and sent falling towards the island below. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' However, Cortex survived the fall and uncovered large purple crystal hidden in a cave. After studying it, Cortex discovered that it was the "Master Crystal"; a martial harboring great power. One year later, Cortex is trying to harness the Master Crystal's power to energize a second Cortex Vortex aboard his space station. But Cortex's new right-hand Dr. N. Gin informs him that the Vortex still needs the remaining 25 "Slave Crystals" to reach its full potential. Unable to retrieve the crystals by themselves due to lack of troops, Cortex decides to trick Crash into gathering the crystals for him. Crash is soon transported to a Warp Room (an chamber built to give easy access to different locations throughout the world) and is greeted by a hologram of Neo Cortex, who tells him that by collecting crystals he will help the world survive a solar flux that has enough power to tear the Earth apart. Unfortunately for Cortex however, both Crash's sister Coco and his former partner Nitrus Brio (who double-crossed him) hacked the hologram signal and unmask Cortex's true intentions: to harness the solar flux's energy with the crystals then use it to power his new Cortex Vortex and brainwash the entire world. Crash once again defeats Cortex as he tries to escape, and using N. Brio's laser device, destroys the Vortex for good. ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped! In another strange turn of events, the pieces of the Vortex fall and collide into an ancient sealed temple. Evil laughter spreads across the island, as the evil shaman mask Uka Uka had been accidentally freed from his confinement. Uka Uka finds Cortex and mocks him for his incompetence and failures, since it turns out that Cortex was working for Uka Uka all the time. Cortex begs for another chance, so Uka Uka called upon his trusted friend Dr. Nefarious Tropy to construct the Time Twister, which could create portals leading to different points in history and could be used to retrieve the crystals from their original locations in time. Aku Aku, sensing the danger, sent Crash and Coco to the Time Twister to stop Cortex once again. Crash eventually located Cortex and fights him while the two masks fight each other. The battle ends with Cortex and Uka Uka being sucked into a time portal as the Time Twister could no longer stay in one piece and broke apart. ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex After returning to the present, Cortex began working day and night on a secret super weapon that he hoped to use against all who opposed him in his global conquest. However, Cortex still needed a great enough power source to make his weapon operational. During a "bad guy" meeting, N. Tropy and N. Gin mentioned Cortex's super weapon, which forced the doctor to spill the beans on his creation. After Cortex revealed why his weapon can't be used, Uka Uka realised that by reawakening a group of evil magical masks called The Elementals, Cortex could use their power to finally activate his weapon; Crunch Bandicoot. Although Cortex does succeed in freeing the Elementals and awakening Crunch, Crash and his allies still managed to fight back use the energy of Power Crystals they've collected. In Crash's final battle with Crunch, Cortex used an machine to aid the latter, but an enraged Uka Uka accidentally damaged it, which freed Crunch from Cortex's mind control and caused an explosive chain reaction on the villain's space station. Cortex and Uka Uka flee using an escape pod but became stranded somewhere in the arctic. ''Crash Twinsanity'' Eventually Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka become frozen in a block of ice, which thaws out after three years at sea. Cortex then heads to Crash's home on N. Sanity Island to paralyze Coco Bandicoot and dress up as her in order to lure Crash into a trap. Neo claims to have missed Crash and has organized a special gathering of the marsupial's foes which he describes as "like a birthday party except... the exact opposite." Cortex tries to blast Crash before unveiling N. Gin piloting his latest creation, a giant robot named Mecha-Bandicoot. Crash manages to defeat Mecha-Bandicoot but damages Cortex's hoverboard in the process, sending both Cortex and Crash falling into the caves below the island. Infuriated by his defeat, Cortex gets into a fist fight with Crash, which causes the pair roll deeper into the underground catacombs until they reach a Power Crystal. Cortex grabs the crystal before large digging machine pops up from beneath him and creatures called Ant Drones emerge from it. Crash gets rid of the Ant Drones and then Cortex proposes an temporary truce so they can work together to escape the catacombs. Upon reaching an exit, Cortex leaves Crash but is confronted by a pair of mutant parrots called the Evil Twins who used their powers to remove Cortex's brain from his head which makes him flee in terror. Crash catches up with the doctor who begs the bandicoot to help him before being attacked by swarm of bees. Crash aids Cortex through a number of hazards while Cortex gets a beehive stuck on his head and gets chased by a bear. Things then go from bad to worse when Dr. Cortex is captured by Papu Papu and his tribe. Crash finds Cortex tied up to a totem pole in the tribe's village. But instead of saving him, Crash grabs the Power Crystal on top of the structure which causes it to collapse into the river. Cortex breaks free from his bonds and joins Crash in meeting an emu named Farmer Ernest who will give the pair a crystal if they get rid of some worms in his garden. However, Cortex just shoots and paralyzes him to obtain the crystal before meeting the Evil Twins again and being forced to battle a statue brought to life named Tikimon. After hearing that the Evil Twins came from another dimension, Cortex decides to go to his iceberg laboratory where he has a machine that can help defeat the villains. Neo Cortex and Crash arrived at the laboratory only to find that they can't gain access to enter it. So the duo climb the snowy glaciers to find an alternate entrance. During their climb, the pair free Uka Uka who was trapped in a wall of ice. The evil mask tries to kill them using a body made from ice but is defeated and convinced by his twin brother Aku Aku to join them on their quest. Inside the lab, the Evil Twins appear once again and reveal that Cortex had ruined their lives at some point in the past. Although Cortex himself doesn't remember doing such a thing. After defeating an onslaught of Ant Drones, Dr. Cortex shows off a massive machine called the Psychetron which can serve as a gateway between dimensions. However, they have yet to collect enough Power Crystals to use it. Cortex tells Crash they need to quickly head for N. Gin's battleship before it can set sail. Outside the lab, Cortex believes they won't be able to make it in time but Crash decides to use the doctor as a snowboard and slides to their destination. Later Crash meets up with Cortex after gathering enough crystals for the Psychetron. But before Cortex can use them, Coco appears and knocks him into some equipment which damages the machine. Coco is again paralyzed and Cortex explains he now needs the help of his niece Nina Cortex to fix the Psychetron before setting a course for Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil. Arriving at the academy on his airship, Cortex fondly remembers his time at the school before entering it's sewer system to find a way inside. Making their way through the sewer, Crash and Cortex are soon confronted by Dingodile who believes the pair have treasure and wants a piece of it. Cortex doesn't know the villain is talking about so Dingodile launches him into the ceiling. Later, Cortex meets Crash in the academy and tells him to make sure that his airship is anchored properly while he fetches his niece. Afterwards, Cortex goes back through the academy but is shocked when he comes face to face with the school's headmistress Madame Amberly and engage in battle. Cortex defeats her and heads back to his iceberg lab, during which he suddenly remembered that the Evil Twins are actually his two pet parrots Victor and Moritz. Which he unintentionally sent to a different dimension after his first experiment with the Evolvo-ray at the age of eight. Cortex then fixes the Psychotron with Nina's help, and the group are sent to the tenth dimension; home of the Evil Twins. Upon arrival, Nina is kidnapped by Evil Crash; Crash Bandicoot's tenth dimensional counterpart. Cortex manages to catch up to them and sacrifices himself to save Nina, causing Evil Crash to chase after him. Crash aids Cortex in escaping Evil Crash and then the pair venture into the Evil Twin's headquarters to confront them. Cortex angrily tells the twins that playtime is over and commands them to return to their cage. However, the twins transform their cage into a giant Death-bot and try to destroy him. Working together, Cortex, Crash and Nina defeat the Death-bot and the twins are eventually devoured by Evil Crash. With the twins defeated, The trio returned to the lab where Cortex tries to bury Crash using the Psychotron. But the machine malfunctions and instead sends Cortex into Crash's brain. ''Crash of the Titans'' Cortex returns again to hassle the heroes after Uka Uka showed him how to create Mojo Mutations (or "Titans"), which are animals that have been mutated using life energy called Mojo. After some taunting, Cortex uses his airship to capture Coco and Aku Aku before freezing Crunch and flying to the Mojo Temple. After Crash catches up with him, Cortex reveals his plans to build a giant robot called the Doominator to destroy Wumpa Island and conquer the world. Cortex then tries to eliminate Crash with a Yuktopus Titan, but it fails and Cortex flees using his rocket boots. Returning to base, Neo Cortex finds at Uka Uka has replaced him as head of operations with his niece Nina Cortex and then spends most of the game tied up and hanging upside-down inside Doominator robot's head. Cortex eventually gets free from his bonds after Crash defeats Nina and saves his niece from the Doominator's destruction. Cortex then reveals that he is proud of Nina for betraying him and promises to be more evil from now on, although he still intends on punishing Nina for her treachery. ''Crash: Mind over Mutant'' After many years since their fallout, Neo Cortex reunited with his old colleague Nitrus Brio and together work on a new plan for world domination. The two doctors began freely distributing a multi-purpose headgear called NV to the inhabitants of Wumpa Island. But with secret intent of transforming them into brainwashed monsters under their control. With no one to oppose him, Cortex plans to distribute the NVs worldwide and enslave humanity. However, Crash and Aku Aku were not exposed to the NV's effects and manage to confront Cortex aboard his space station. Cortex claimed that was going to beat Crash with his bare hands and then drinks one of N. Brio's mutagen potions, transforming him into a hulking giant. When the two heroes once again defeat Cortex, the doctor throws a tantrum that causes his space station to fall towards the earth below. The effects of N. Brio's potion then wear off and Cortex makes his getaway in a flying saucer. Other Games ''Crash Team Racing'' Neo Cortex is one of the playable racers in the game. In adventure mode, he can be selected to stop Nitros Oxide from conquering the world. ''Crash Bash'' Serving on Uka Uka's team, Cortex works with N. Brio, Koala Kong and Rilla Roo to defeat Aku Aku's team in a series of challenges and to conquer the world. ''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure (XS) Using his Planet Minimiser, Dr. Cortex shrunk the entire world to the size of a grapefruit, in an attempt to gain dominance over the Earth's inhabitants. However, Crash confronted Cortex and tricked him into causing his Minimiser to malfunction, temporarily fusing Cortex with his henchmen to create a monster called Mega-Mix. Mega-Mix chased Crash through the villain's space station, but ended up trapped within it's wreckage. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: N. Tranced Cortex doesn't appear in the game's story mode. Instead, he is a playable character in game's multiplayer mode. ''Crash Nitro Kart'' Cortex served as one of this game's many playable racers. In adventure mode, Cortex, N. Gin and Tiny Tiger are captured by Emperor Velo XXVII to serve as contestants in his intergalactic racing tournament. ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' In this crossover game, Neo Cortex teamed up with Spyro's nemesis Ripto to trick both Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon into fighting each other, but this plan backfired when the two heroes decided to team up instead. Eventually, Cortex and Ripto pilot a giant mech to destroy their enemies, but are again no match for the protagonists. Neo Cortex also had an antagonistic role in Spyro the Dragon Orange: Cortex Conspiracy. ''Crash Tag Team Racing'' Once again serving as a playable racer, Cortex and his allies wound up in Ebenezer Von Clutch's racing theme park, helping Von Clutch find his Black Heart Power Gem to win ownership of the park. However, when that failed, Cortex tried to destroy his foes with a laser-mounted shuttle, only for Crash to stop him by throwing a chicken into one of the shuttle's turbines. ''Crash Boom Bang'' Cortex is one of the playable characters who aid The Viscount in his search for the wish-granting Super Big Power Crystal. ''Skylanders: Imaginators'' After years of toiling, Dr. Cortex had finally completed his Matrix Chamber; a machine he planned to use to attract an unstoppable army of loyal minions. Unfortunately for the doctor, Fake Crash stole the machine, forcing Cortex to work with Crash and other heroes to get it back. After the Matrix Chamber is destroyed in battle, Mags rebuilt it into an entertainment system, much to Cortex's horror. Personality Cortex tends to be very bossy, conceited, and authoritative because of his knowledge, which also makes him a coward, leaving the hard work for his minions. He is also extremely obstreperous, pompous, loud, and boastful, but also very sophisticated and refined. Cortex is known to have a temper, which he can sometimes lose if things don't go his way, and can get so bad that he will even engage in a physical brawl with his tormentors, regardless of the situation. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hegemony Category:Cowards Category:Archenemy Category:Titular Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Vengeful Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Evil Creator Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Incompetent Category:Tragic Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed Category:Rivals Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Crossover Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Scapegoat Category:Neutral Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trickster Category:Genocidal Category:Master Orator Category:Nemesis Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Polluters Category:Leader Category:On & Off Category:Mongers Category:Weaklings Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Envious Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Self-Aware Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brainwashers Category:Tyrants Category:Wrathful Category:Monster Master Category:Arena Masters Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Master of Hero Category:Enforcer Category:Manga Villains Category:Strategic Category:Misanthropes Category:Mischievous Category:Slaver Category:Oppressors Category:Warlords Category:Poachers Category:Military Category:Crime Lord Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind Category:Magic Category:Sophisticated Category:Insecure Category:Siblings Category:Mutated Category:Honorable Category:Homicidal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Pawns Category:Dimwits Category:Murderer Category:Comic Relief Category:Monarchs Category:Incriminators Category:Stalkers Category:Affably Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Spyro Villains Category:Skylanders Villains